


Not At All Impressed

by bloody_american (pajaro)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi remembers. Naruto does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Chinese by Dreamer [here](http://dreamer1084.dou-jin.com/Entry/480/).

He finds Naruto on top of the academy building in the same spot he had Team 7 first introduce themselves to each other all those years ago. Kakashi remembers asking them to list their likes and dislikes, their hobbies and their dreams... it's been quite a while since then and Kakashi wonders what answers they would give if he asked that question again now. Aside from a few exceptions, he guesses they wouldn't be _too_ different. All three of his former students haven't changed, at their cores, all that much.

Naruto sits perched on the old railing where white paint has faded and peeled enough over the years to show the rusted metal beneath. He looks almost serene sitting there. A gentle breeze blows past, it throws his hair into disarray and ruffles the material of his jacket but Naruto is still; his gaze is lost somewhere over the village as Kakashi watches on.

Eventually, though not too long after he arrives, something changes because Naruto comes back to himself, shaking his head a little, and looks over at him.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Naruto squints in the half-light. The sun is beginning its descent and Naruto will be bathed in the warm glow for just a little while longer.

Kakashi doesn't have to think about it, he remembers it clearly, but he hums anyway, tilting his head to the side feigning having to wrack his brain until Naruto gets that look in his eyes. The one that's half-annoyed and half-amused and half something else that is essentially Naruto. Only Naruto could take three-halves and come out with something whole.

"I do," he says, after Naruto responds with what Kakashi likes to think is fond exasperation.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "I remember not being too impressed with my soon to be jounin-sensei. Falling for the old eraser in the door prank..." he chides. And Kakashi really has nothing to say to that, it was not one of his finest moments.

But then Naruto smiles and the ensuing warmth reaches all the way down to his bones despite the rapidly encroaching darkness.

He doesn't gasp or start in surprise when Naruto grabs him by his flak jacket, pulls down his mask and yanks him into a hard kiss. It's hot and wet and _so good_ and because Naruto likes to invade his mouth at every available opportunity, Kakashi was only surprised he held out this long. He appreciates that Naruto is so confident in this arena, especially when Kakashi has never been. A handful of one night stands and even fewer failed attempts at monogamous relationships don't make anyone an expert at intimacy, least of all Kakashi.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Naruto smiles again and licks his lips. "I think... that was the first and last time I wasn't impressed by you."

"Mm. Turns out I'm a pretty impressive guy, then," Kakashi replies, nonchalantly untangling his hands from where they wound themselves in Naruto's hair so he can pull up his mask and cover the sudden flush in his cheeks.

Naruto rolls his eyes again but he doesn't drop the smile; the stuttering panic that builds in Kakashi's chest is gone almost as quickly as it appeared. It'll take some time for the realization that Naruto isn't bothered by his quirks to stick, he knows. Until then, he'll just have to remember that Naruto has never asked him for something he knew Kakashi couldn't give.

"So, dinner? I'm starved." Naruto asks as he climbs off the rickety old railing and back onto solid ground. His stomach grumbles in agreement.

"Ramen again?" Kakashi slides his hands in his pockets and waits while Naruto's eyes glaze over and he licks his lips at the very mention of his favorite food.

_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, but I really like the kind from the Ichiraku Ramen shop, I hate the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water, and my hobbies are eating ramen._

Yeah, Kakashi remembers their first meeting quite well. Naruto hasn't changed at all.

"Actually," Naruto stops licking his chops long enough to say, "I was thinking we could go for something different. Maybe some sushi? Or even barbecue?"

Kakashi blinks slowly and raises a brow.

"What?" He can't see it in the dark but he has a feeling that Naruto is slowly turning red.

He leans forward, bending so the inch of height that separates them fades away and he can meet Naruto eye to eye. "Are you sick?" He asks quite seriously. He can't remember the last time Naruto turned down an offer of ramen.

He watches Naruto sputter out an excuse and this close up he can see the blond flush darkly.

Kakashi hums at this and Naruto explodes just like he knew he would.

"_Fine!_ I was just trying to be generous since you're always whining about it but if you're going to make such a _fuss_—"

"You seem to be the one making all the fuss, Naruto." Kakashi points out, not unkindly.

Naruto sputters some more and Kakashi is somehow pleased by the whole display. Maybe Naruto _has_ changed if he was willing to forgo his favorite meal for Kakashi's sake. He follows a ranting Naruto across the small concrete rooftop towards the stairwell beyond and as his eye follows the wisp of Naruto's Hokage's robe disappearing beyond the door Kakashi thinks – _My dream is... to be the next Hokage!_ – well, at least the important things about Naruto haven't changed at all.

The ramen Kakashi eats that night is probably the best he's ever had (so much so that he even goes on to have seconds).


End file.
